Tale of Two Sisters
by ReaperKiller
Summary: A twist of fates put these kids on a collision course, and at the change of heart of one sickly child the story we know has changed. One seeks adventure, One Seeks friendship, One Seeks himself, and One Seeks a Sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Sisters  
**

 **Season One**

 **Episode I: Humble Beginnings  
**

 **Seasonal Theme:** 【Norowareta Night】Red Heart By Divinel **on Youtube**

A pale skinned boy sat on his bed, staring at the pokeball in his hand. Evening lights were shining through the window, the sun would be setting soon. Turning his head towards the window, he could see the ocean in the distance beyond the thin treeline separating Petalburg from the beach. Contemplating the days events, he returned his gaze to the pokeball.

Just hours prior, his... Friend? I guess they hadn't really gotten to know each other at all... But, that boy, Brendan. He helped him catch his first pokemon! Giving him tips and coaching him through his first battle. And Mr. Norman! The gym Leader in town was even kind enough to loan him that Zigzagoon. A faint smile crossed his lips, as he remembered how good it felt when the ball clicked into silence, and his first pokemon was earned.

His thoughts were interrupted however, as he sneezed violently. Coughing a few times as he wiped his nose. His parents were planning to take him out of here, send him to live with his Uncle in Verdanturf, hoping the fresh air would make him feel better. But, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave yet...

"There's no ocean in Verdanturf..." He muttered, smiling faintly as he looked at the ball again, "Lets go take one last look." He decided with a nod. Getting up he stepped out of his room, passing his mother in the kitchen, who was busy cleaning up after dinner.

"Wally? You going out?" She questioned curiously.

The boy nodded in response, "I'm gonna visit the beach, maybe watch the sunset." He answered with a bright smile.

She blinked in surprise, it was so unlike him to want to go out. But her wonders disappeared as she noticed the pokeball in his hand, a smile crossing her lips, "Alright, be careful, and be back before it gets dark."

"I will, later Mom!" He waved after slipping on his shoes. Making his way out the door and down the road, heading through the tree line to reach the shore. The skittering of wild pokemon all around was a wondrous sound. He'd always been too scared to leave town alone, but it felt so different now... With his very own pokemon, he felt like he could do anything!

Or, at least make it to the beach unscathed.

The grass beneath his feet turned to loose sand, as after only a few short minutes of walking he reached the beach. Aside from a lone fisher with a campfire a ways off, it appeared empty. Smiling softly, he pressed the button on his Pokeball, "Come on out." He said in a friendly tone, releasing his Ralts for the first time.

The tiny pokemon landed on the ground, looking around curiously before his eyes turned up to Wally. He smiled up at him, waving with his tiny little hand. Earning a bigger grin from the sickly boy, "Ha! Hey there Ralts, I'm Wally... I guess we haven't really gotten acquainted properly yet." He chuckled.

Ralts nodded and seemed to giggle as well in response.

"I didn't bring you out to battle or anything, I uh..." He blushed lightly, it felt so silly saying it out loud for some reason, "I just thought you might wanna watch the sunset."

Ralts tilted his head, before slowly turning and gazing out over the waters. The waves glittering with lights as the sun sat on the horizon, already beginning to disappear beyond the edge of their vision. His hidden eyes lit up, a smile appearing on the tiny pokemons face as he began to happily bounce around, and clap his tiny hands together. The act made Wally laugh allowed, "I'm glad you like it!" He beamed, picking up the tiny pokemon and setting him on his shoulder, "There, how about a better view?" He grinned.

Ralts looked around, having never been so high up before. Holding on Wally's hair for support, he cheered happily as the two remained there watching the sun setting upon the horizon. Their enjoyment lasting for a few more minutes, until the great ball of light vanished and they were in the dark. As the lights faded, so did Wally's smile.

The horn atop Ralts' head seemed to pick up on this, and his smile faded as well. The tiny pokemon looking at him worriedly. When Wally noticed, he forced a smile and laughed nervously, "Oh, sorry... I just... Well, tomorrow we have to leave for Verdanturf." He sighed heavily, laying back in the sand and looking up at the star filled sky, "It's a beautiful town... I went there once when I was little." Ralts flopped down in the sand beside him, mimicking his trainer, "But... Well, I've only ever been here, in Petalburg, or there... The world is so big, and full of beautiful places and, well, I've only gotten to enjoy two of them." He shrugged, before chuckling lightly, "It sounds so stupid when I say it like that... I don't know, I never cared before, but maybe that's because-" He stopped as he remembered Brendan, how excited the boy had been setting out for Petalburg Woods, on his way to Rustboro for a Gym Battle. "I guess maybe, I'm jealous of him... Set free to explore the world and make new friends... Meet all kinds of pokemon."

Wally was pulled from his introspection when Ralts began tugging on his hair. It was only then that he noticed the pokemon was standing, and looking towards the road. Wally rolled over to look, following the Pokemons gaze.

Seeing two figures making their way through the dark, Wally cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ralts? Do you feel something?" The pokemon nodded in response, a worried frown upon his face. Wally stood up from the sand, remembering what Norman had said about Ralts. Capable of sensing the emotions of people, maybe that meant someone needed help?

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the figures better. One was wearing a well made suit, a boy. And he was following after a girl, she was a little taller. Maybe a year or two older than Wally himself. But it looked like she was in a hurry towards Petalburg, the boy following and trying to get her attention. Occasionally grabbing her arm.

"Lets go see what's up huh?" He smiled, picking up Ralts and making his way towards them. As they got closer, he could hear bickering between them.

"Oh come on," The boy scoffed, "You have a pokemon, I can see the ball on your belt, just fight me!"

The girl didn't stop, "No, I've got better things to do, so buzz off ya dingus!"

"Tch, come on, I have a lot of money~" He offered with a smug grin.

Wally could make out the girl better as he approached, blinking in surprise at her rather... Strange, appearance. She had light brown skin, and snow white hair. She was wearing a black tank top with brown cargo shorts and ragged sandals. There was also some kind of cloth, a scarf maybe? Tattered and covered in burn marks, wrapped around her right arm just below the shoulder.

"Buzz. Off!" She snapped at him, turning finally and jabbing a finger at him. Letting Wally notice her piercing red eyes.

"H-Hey there!" He greeted, making his presence known to the two of them, "You two uh... Seem like you're having some trouble?" His finest social skills on display.

"Ugh," The girl rolled her eyes, "This jerk won't take no for an answer."

"Our eyes met, and so we must battle!" The Rich Boy declared passionately, "Come on, I'll go easy on you because you're cute." He added with a sly grin.

"Grr..." She grumbled, clenching her teeth as she resisted the urge to grab the ball from her belt, "Ngh... No!"

"I-I could battle you," Wally piped up without giving it much thought, "I-I mean... I only have my Ralts here, a-and we just started but... I-It could be fun?"

"Fun?" He chuckled with a smug grin, "Pokemon battles are about winning... Fine, if she doesn't want to battle me, I'll just fight you instead!" He tossed his ball to the ground, and out popped a Zigzagoon. It barked happily, eager to be out and about.

 _"A Zigzagoon, just like the one Mr. Norman let me use,"_ He nodded, Ralts hopping down and ready to fight, "Okay, I'm ready!"

 _"I have an advantage,"_ Wally smiled eagerly, _"I know what Moves it'll probably have! I just have too-"_

The thought was interrupted as the girl sighed, "Good, later." She waved dismissively, heading into Petalburg.

"Huh? You don't even wanna watch?" Wally exclaimed in surprise.

"Use Tackle!" Rich Boy Winston ordered, his Zigzagoon dashing forward with surprising speed and ramming Ralts hard. The tiny psychic type sliding back, wincing in pain.

"Agh! H-Hey that was a cheap shot!" Wally yelped, surprised at how fast things had begun, "R-Ralts use Confusion!" He ordered his little friend, aiming both hands at Zigzagoon and unleashing a wave of energy. It struck the normal type, but didn't do much damage.

"Ha, you weren't kidding, that pokemon must be pretty low level." Winston chuckled, shaking his head, "Oh well, a win is a win, use Tackle again!" Zigzagoon barked and dashed forward, attempting to ram Ralts once more.

"D-Dodge it!" He shouted on instinct, not knowing what else to do, "A-And use Confusion!" Ralts attempted to sidestep the attack, grazed in the shoulder and staggering away before unleashing another psychic attack. This time hitting the normal type in the back, "Nice you got'em!" Wally cheered, excitement coursing through him in his first battle against a trainer.

"Tackle again Zigzagoon!" Winston ordered, his pokemon dashing around at once and charging.

"Q-Quick use Confusion again!" Wally tried to order, but the normal type was too fast. Slamming into Ralts and sending him tumbling across the ground, knocked out.

"Huh, guess I win." He smirked, "Good job Zigzagoon." He added, recalling the pokemon, "You need some serious training, if that Ralts is ever gonna amount to anything."

Wally's built up confidence fell apart as he carefully picked up his knocked out pokemon. Seeing the bumps and scuff marks from the battle, "Oh geez... I-I've gotta get you home!" He turned around, quickly running his way back to Petalburg.

His first battle, hadn't really gone so well. He hardly knew what to do. But that rich kid, he just attacked and attacked, and it seemed to work. He mentioned levels, maybe Ralts just needed to level up some more? But... That would mean actually winning battles. He frowned as he neared his house. Would Ralts even want to battle after being beaten?

"Hey," Wally nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice sounded nearby. Turning sharply, he spotted the girl from before, "Guess that battle didn't go so well huh?" She asked with a smirk, leaning on the wall of another house.

Wally blushed with embarrassment, "N-No... Not really," So much for charging in and saving the day, "S-Sorry, you probably could have beaten that guy easy, I'm just a beginner... I've gotta get Ralts home to rest." As he stepped up to the door of his house, the girl put a hand on his shoulder making him flinch.

"Take your pokemon to the pokemon Center," She advised, "They'll heal them up quick and easy... It'll take longer with just resting in bed." She shrugged.

"O-Oh that's right! I-I learned about those," Wally blinked, kicking himself for being so forgetful, "Th-Thanks, I'll take him over there right away... M-My names Wally by the way."

She yawned, rubbing her eyes tired and stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked off, "Yeah yeah no problem... Thanks for getting that dude off my back."

Wally tilted his head, "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" He asked, figuring that was just common courtesy after offering your own.

"Heh, nope."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Two Sisters  
**

 **Season One**

 **Episode II: Making A Choice  
**

 **Seasonal Theme:** 【Norowareta Night】Red Heart By Divinel **on Youtube**

"You got in pretty late last night."

"Good thing your father left the door unlocked."

"Hah, yeah uh... Sorry about that, I uh... Got a little held up with watching the sunset." He lied, but why? Was he ashamed of losing? Afraid of being scolded?

"Well I hope you had fun." His father chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah we did, it was really great." Wally smiled back at him, deciding to put worries aside for now.

"We?" His father cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Wally went with his new little pokemon friend." Mother informed him with a giggle.

"Oh!" The Dad blinked as he remembered, "Well, that's nice, just be careful... Going out with pokemon can invite people to battle you." He chuckled, "Wouldn't want that, I'm sure."

"Heheh... Right," Wally nervously replied, a sudden knock at the door drawing all their attention, "I'll get it." Wally decided, wondering who might be stopping by this early in the morning. As he opened the door, his eyes widened in shock as he was met with the same girl from last night, "I-Its you!" He exclaimed, before stiffening, "I-I mean... Good morning person I have never met before!"

Nailed it.

She waved with a slightly confused look, "Hey there, just thought I'd swing by and thank you for last night."

"Wally, who is it?" The father asked, moving to his sons side, "Oh, I haven't seen you before in Petalburg... Do you have business with my son?"

"He helped me out last night," She shrugged, "Just wanted to stop by and say thanks."

"You helped this young lady Wally?" His mother repeated with a smile, "How nice."

Wally blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head, "I-It was nothing really... I wasn't that much help anyways, there was just some guy giving her trouble about battling... S-So I stepped in and-"

"You fought a pokemon battle?" The Father replied, crossing his arms, "Come now Wally, you know that kind of excitement can't be good for your health, you've gotta take things slow."

His eyes fell to the ground slowly and he sighed, "Y-Yeah I know..."

"You should have seen him!" The families eyes shot up, as the girl started speaking in such an upbeat manner, "He totally schooled that jerk! Him and that Ralts laid the smackdown on him! I've never seen a beginner with such potential!" She grinned at them, earning a confused look from Wally.

"Is that so?" Father cocked an eyebrow, before he chuckled and ruffled Wally's hair, "Well good job Son!"

"Winning your first pokemon battle! Oh I should make something special for this." Mother giggled, making her way back to the kitchen.

Wally blushed bashfully, "I-I mean... It was nothing really, h-hey uh, I'm gonna take out Ralts for a bit to get some air, you guys mind?" He asked his parents quickly.

"Of course not, you go out and have some fun champ." Father chuckled at him, waving him off as Wally stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

He walked a short ways away from the house before turning on the girl, "Why did you do that? Lie to my parents..."

"You helped me, so I helped you." She shrugged simply.

"Help? I didn't need help with anything..." He answered somewhat timidly.

She chuckled in response, crossing her arms, "Oh come on... I saw those disapproving looks," She smirked at him, "You're quite the sheltered kid aren't you?"

Wally blushed in response, nervously looking away, "Y-Yeah I... Guess sometimes..."

The girl laughed aloud at his reaction, "Relax, I'm not judging... You looked like you had fun battling last night, your dad however, looked like you battling was the dumbest thing you could have done..."

"You watched the battle?" Wally blinked in realization, remembering her just storming off. And now realizing she had watched him be handily beaten.

"I measured you pretty quick, I could tell you were a beginner," She shrugged, "I didn't want that ass hat to have the satisfaction of me watching you lose."

"Oh... I see." Wally answered, sighing heavily as he looked down at his pokeball.

"But, for a first time, you did alright." She shrugged, "Especially for being outmatched... Anyways, I didn't really come by for a pep talk, I needed to ask you something."

Wally looked back up at her, cocking an eyebrow, "What is it?"

He nearly stumbled back as a picture was shoved in his face, "I'm looking for this girl, have you seen her pass through your town at all?" She asked calmly.

"Uh..." His eyes examined her, she shared the same dark skin and red eyes as this strange girl. But her hair was black, her black tank top baring red symbols across the chest, "No, haven't seen her." He answered finally, shaking his head.

"Craps," She sighed, pulling back the picture and stuffing it into her pocket, "Well, I guess that means my work here is done..."

"Who is she?" Wally asked curiously, "Have you asked anyone else in town?"

"She's just... A friend of mine, who got lost." She answered rather cryptically, "I've already asked around the town, so I need to be moving on."

"A-Alright, I guess." Wally replied still confused about this whole situation, "Um... I guess good luck." He said, before turning and making his way back towards his home.

"Hey Wally," He stopped, looking back as she addressed him by name, "The deep breath before the plunge will always be the scariest part... But only you can decide if you should take the leap." Without another word, she walked off down the road leading out of town.

* * *

Evening came faster than expected. Wally spent the day contemplating what the strange girl had told him, how she seemed to read him so easily was... Unsettling. But as he walked towards the docks with his mother and father, preparing for departure to Slateport, and from there Verdanturf, he couldn't help but feel he was making a mistake. And if he didn't do something about it... Maybe he'd never get the chance?

"-And remember to be kind to Wanda, she's still a bit worried over the tunnel collapse separating her from her boyfriend in Rustboro." Wally finally tuned back into the conversation as they reached the docks. A small boat waiting for them, the Captain waving as they approached. He was a kind old man, and agreed to take Wally free of charge because of his friendship with the family.

"Ahoy! We're all ready to set off!" He greeted eagerly, his Wingull Peecko flying around the ship with excitement.

"Now Wally, you'll be staying there for while, so get along with everyone alright?" His father instructed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Before frowning at him, "What's wrong?"

Wally looked down nervously, "D-Dad I... I'm not, so sure about leaving..."

He blinked, looking to his wife for a moment before chuckling, "Hey its alright, we aren't gonna be that far away and we'll call everyday t-"

"No I... I mean," He interrupted and looked up at him, "I want to become a trainer, like Brendan!" He finally declared, blushing lightly as he looked up at him. Trying to remain confident and serious.

The dad held his gaze for a moment before sighing, "Wally... You know that's not you, running around and fighting battles... You're not ready, you need to wait until you're older."

"B-But," He stammered, stepping back from his father, "I like it! A-And it makes me happy, and Ralts is happy-"

"Oh I knew letting him get a pokemon so young would be a bad idea." His mother frowned shaking her head.

"We're doing this because we care about you Wally, going out and trying to be a trainer," Father shook his head, reaching out for his son, "That just isn't you, so hand over the pokeball and get on the boat."

The hand was only inches away, time seeming to slow down and his heart raced. He felt like he might pass out, but instead he moved without thinking, "No!"

 ***SMACK***

When Wally opened his eyes, he realized he'd smacked away his father's hand. Blinking in surprise, he stumbled back, "D-Dad I..." Looking up at him, his father appeared just as stunned as he was. Not knowing what to do, he turned and ran. Breaking for the entrance to Petalburg Woods.

"W-Wally wait!" His father called after him, attempting to give chase as his mother stayed behind.

Wally ran and ran. Breaking through the treeline and entering the dark forest. The sun was already setting the lights barely made it beyond the trees. A few tears welled up in his eyes as he realized what he was doing. What he had to do, to become a pokemon trainer. He wanted to be like Brendan, he wanted to become his equal! But he couldn't do that if he was stuck in Verdanturf waiting to get better.

He finally came to a slow stop within a clearing, gasping for breath as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"Wally!" He stiffened, hearing his fathers voice. Wally quickly moved off the path and out of the clearing, hiding behind a tree as he attempted to quiet his breathing. His father reached the clearing moments later, looking around for any sign of him, "Wally please! You're not in trouble, just come back and we can forget this ever happened! I-I'll even let you keep Ralts!"

Wally remained silent, hoping he would just go away. He felt terrible for running away, but he couldn't leave. His mind was made up, he couldn't turn back now. He had to put all his fears aside, all his reservations, anxiety. He had to take the leap. Gritting his teeth, he stood up from his cover and stepped out into the open. Locking eyes with his father.

They remained in cold silence for a few moments. His Father beginning to sweat beneath his sons new, fierce gaze. Just as it appeared he would open his mouth to speak, Wally grabbed the ball from his belt and held it up.

"Ralts and I are going to take on the Pokemon League," He declared calmly, "W-We're gonna get stronger, make friends, and become champions... Our journey starts NOW!"

His father flinched at the increase in volume, looking at his son sadly before sighing, "I can see that... Nothing I say will sway you... Just, be careful, Wally."

A wave of relief washed over him, and he couldn't help but crack a sad smile, "I will... Goodbye Dad."

With that, the two turned their backs to one another and parted ways. As the last beams of light faded through the trees and night arrived. Wally began his journey as a pokemon trainer. He'd taken the leap, a great plunge into the unknown. But he felt more alive than ever, he felt free. And he welcomed whatever awaited him along the way...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Two Sisters  
**

 **Season One**

 **Episode III: A Long Night  
**

 **Seasonal Theme:** 【Norowareta Night】Red Heart By Divinel **on Youtube**

 _"You're a genius Wally,"_ He grumbled to himself, arms holding his sides tightly for warmth as he moved through the dark forest. Every gust of wind from the coast sending a shiver through him, _"Don't run away during the nice warm daylight hours, wait until the nice cold night rolls in."_

Okay, so maybe running off in the dark wasn't the greatest idea he'd ever had. But he had to get on the road. And now that he'd begun this journey, he wasn't going to stop until he reached the end. And that meant enduring the cold weather, braving the elements and becoming a true pokemon trainer!

Wait a second, pokemon!

"I-I could maybe catch another pokemon!" Wally realized, suddenly stopping and looking around him for any sign of the creatures, "M-Maybe get a fire type... But, would I even find one around here?" He wondered, slowly moving further up the trail. Supposedly Rustboro was on the other side of the Forest, but he had no idea how far away that was from here. He felt like he'd been walking for hours, but he might not have even been on the right path...

 _"Ugh, I'm no good at this exploring thing."_ He sighed and slouched a bit, before looking up at a flicker of light through the trees. Blinking to make sure he'd really seen it, the young boy started off at a run towards the lights. Clinging to the hope that maybe he was closer to the city than he'd realized! He was just breaking through the brush when he hit something hard. Knocking him flat on his back, but he was surrounded by light, the crackle of a fire nearby.

"Ngh! Ow that smarts," He groaned, rubbing his head as he opened his eyes and looked up to see just what he'd hit. Eyes widening in shock as he realized it was the girl from before! Her hand raised in a fist, as she looked down at him quizzically, "I-Its you!"

"Sheesh Wally, I'm starting to think you might have a problem." She sighed, shaking her head before turning and walking back to the small campfire and bedroll she had laid out, "What the heck are you doing all the way out here anyways?"

Wally slowly got back to his feet, dusting himself off before responding, "I uh... I-I guess I did what you said, I-I took the leap." He stammered nervously.

She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow, "Meaning?..."

He blushed lightly, looking down at his hands, "I uh, ran away from home... To become a pokemon trainer."

His eyes darted back up as she snorted with laughter, "Wow really? I mean, I didn't think you'd actually _do_ anything with that advice!"

"W-Well I did," He sighed, taking a seat on the ground to rest his tired legs, "And well... Here I am now."

"Following me?"

He yelped, waving his hands defensively, "N-No! I-I was trying to get to Rustboro, and I saw a light so... I followed it here." He shrugged.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." She chuckled, waving him off, "Man you're jumpy." She noted, kicking back on her bedroll with her hands behind her head, "Well whatever, its cold so feel free to chill by the fire... I'm heading that way too, might as well hit the road together." She shrugged.

Wally perked up a bit at that, "Really? I-I mean... I wouldn't want to impose, or slow you down..."

"I already said it was alright, don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth." She replied simply, rolling over on her side, "Its late, I'm gonna get some sleep, you should too, we're leaving early."

"R-Right..." He nodded, pulling off his satchel bag and resting it down to be his pillow. It wasn't very comfortable sleeping out in the wilds like this, but it felt so much more fresh than that stuffy room he'd slept in before. He was just closing his eyes to try sleeping when something popped into his head, "H-Hey uh... Mind if I ask you something?"

"If it makes you go to sleep faster, sure."

"Why um... Why didn't you want to fight that rich kid?"

"..."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Wally nervously coughed, "S-Sorry I just-"

"Go to sleep Wally..."

He rolled over on his side, facing away from the fire and decided to just let it be for now, "Right... Ya know, I still don't know you're name."

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?"

"Probably."

"... Aster."

 **. . .**

 _"I can't sleep..."_

It had been an hour since he laid down beside the fire. He could hear Aster snoozing soundly nearby, in fact, maybe her snoring was part of the reason he couldn't seem to fall asleep. But he knew it was probably not a good idea to put blame on the first person to help him out here. Actually, she'd helped him twice now... Maybe he could repay her, help find that friend of hers maybe?

Wally sighed as he sat up, looking up into the stars above. There was a lot of moonlight, too bad the trees prevented most of the light from getting through. He looked back down at the pokeball beside his bag, "Oh gosh, I haven't even fed you since lunch!" He realized with a gasp, grabbing the ball and releasing his tiny Ralts. He looked around curiously noticing the change in scenery.

"Hey buddy," He smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small pouch of food, "Here, eat up... Sorry for the uh, late Dinner..." He chuckled nervously, handing Ralts individual pieces of food that the tiny pokemon eagerly munched on, "Lets just... Consider it an early breakfast, yeah." He smiled, continuing to feed him.

Though, after a few more bites the tiny pokemon seemed content. But with a twitch of his horn, the smile turned into a frown, sensing the conflict within Wally. And the high emotions of the days events.

"Hey don't worry about it," Wally assured, holding up his hands, "I'm fine... Just a little, anxious." Ralts tilted his head, before slowly climbing up onto Wally's shoulder and taking a seat, making him chuckle, "You're a funny little guy aren't you? Well, thanks for worrying about me." He sighed tiredly, looking at the fire. His gaze shifted however, as he saw a pair of eyes watching beyond the edge of light at their campsite.

He stiffened, gripped with fear as his mind envisioned every type of terrible monster that might be planning to swoop in and eat them. He didn't break eye contact, worried the creature might pounce the moment he looked away.

"A-Aster!" He said in a whisper, trying to wake her up. The creature was beyond her side of the fire, if it attacked it would be on top of her first, "Aster!"

"Ugh... Craps are you nocturnal or-"

"MOVE!"

 **"HRAAAAGH!"** The beast roared, lunging forward and revealing its form as it made an attempt to attack Aster. Covered in white fur, with a big red nose and brown face with a deep red patch of fur in the middle. It had two narrow sharp claws on each hand.

Aster gasped, just barely managing to roll out of the way, "Wh- A Vigoroth!?"

Wally jumped to his feet as well, "You know what it is?"

"A very fast, very mean normal type!" She exclaimed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Lets get out of here!"

"No argument here!" Wally answered, grabbing his satchel and following her.

The pokemon's eyes darted to them as they began to run, snarling in anger before lunging once more. This time crashing through the fire, sending embers into the air and smothering the campfire. Wally gasped, diving forward and tackling Aster to the ground to prevent Vigoroth from hitting either of them.

"Gah! Sheesh this thing is mad!" She exclaimed, looking up from the ground.

"W-We might have to fight it," Wally replied, getting up slowly as Vigoroth turned to face them, roaring in anger and holding his razor sharp claws at the ready, "Ralts use Confusion!" He ordered, his tiny pokemon casting the move from his shoulder. Vigoroth narrowed his eyes, jumping into the trees to avoid the attack before lunging at Wally. The boy being saved Aster swept his legs out making him fall flat on his butt.

"This thing is way too high level for your Ralts, we need to run!" She scolded, grabbing his hand and pulling him up as Vigoroth turned on them once more.

"Its too fast, we'll never make it!" Wally argued, backing away and refusing to take his eyes off the creature, "Use your pokemon! Maybe if we tag team it-"

"No!" Aster snapped at him sharply, "I just... Just RUN FOR IT!" She turned tail, trying to make a break for it.

"W-Wait!" Wally tried to stop her, Vigoroth roaring and charging at Wally once more, "L-Lookout!" He grabbed Ralts, turning his back and holding Ralts to his chest for protection. The claws struck him from behind, making his howl in pain as he was sent flying, tumbling across the ground. He hissed in pain, trying to get up but was having a hard time breathing as the blow had knocked the wind out of him.

He couldn't see Aster anywhere, it was too dark to see beyond a few feet anyways. He managed to get up to his knees, Ralts beneath him looking up worriedly at Wally. The young boy panted heavily, shaking with fear as he heard the footsteps of Vigoroth grew closer. He winced in pain, reaching for his belt and grabbing the pokemon, "Ngh! G-Get in Ralts, at-at least you'll be safe..." He cringed, even as Ralts started to protest, he hit the button before sucking him inside. "Th-There... Safe..." Wally managed, before collapsing on the ground.

Just as he was about to pass out, he faintly saw a flash of light. Two great wings spreading, followed by a terrible screech. His eyes closing and fading into unconsciousness as the creature blasted towards him...

 **. . .**

"Agh!" He sat upright in an instant, gasping for breath as his senses returned. Wally looked up, down and around before feeling the pain of his injuries, and collapsing back onto the soft bedroll, "Ngh! M-My back!" He hissed in pain.

"Stop moving so much and it won't hurt, idiot." Aster chimed in, sitting nearby where a new fire had been made.

Wally panted lightly, steadying himself as he looked around, "I'm... Alive?"

"Duh," Aster rolled her eyes, chomping on a few berries before tossing a juicy blue one to him, "Does this look like the afterlife?"

Wally took the berry, weakly biting into it. He could feel it energize him, it was an Oran Berry, if he remembered correctly, "B-But..." He groaned, slowly sitting up, "Where's Vigoroth? A-And that other monster, the one I saw just before passing out?"

Aster sighed heavily, reaching down and holding up her Pokeball, "That was... Aerodactyl..."

Wally blinked, realizing she hadn't run away. And she might very well be the only reason he was alive, "You... Fought Vigoroth?"

She shook her head slowly, "I just let out my pokemon..." She waved a hand around to draw attention to the surrounding area, "He did the rest."

"He did th-" Wally stopped, realizing that the forest had been torn asunder in their immediate area. Trees felled, some cut to pieces, and even chunks of earth had been uprooted, "A-Aerodactyl did all of this... B-But-" He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, "If he could do all this than why did you wait to bring him out!? W-We could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry..." She looked down at the fire, "I just... Aerodactyl is... Hard to control."

Wally cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I mean he doesn't always listen... And gets carried away," She scoffed, crossing her arms, "I didn't want him to hurt anyone so... I don't let him out."

Wally looked at his own pokeball for a moment, contemplating what he'd learned so far about pokemon. He sighed and slowly stood up on shaky legs. The sun was rising, they could find the road and get out of this forest, "You wanna rest before we keep going? You look like you've been up all night." He offered with a tired smile.

Aster waved him off, getting up and kicking some dirt on the fire, "Nah, I'm used to it."

Wally chuckled, "You know the more I find out about you the more questions I have."


	4. Chapter 4

**WingsOfTheYatagarasu: Thanks! I'm glad that people are interested lol this is a story I've kinda poked around doing for awhile now, and have just gotten the nerve to try it.**

 **A Tale of Two Sisters  
**

 **Season One**

 **Episode IV: Gear Up  
**

 **Seasonal Theme:** 【Norowareta Night】Red Heart By Divinel **on Youtube**

Wally was practically beaming as they reached the entrance to Rustboro. Having run into a few other beginning trainers along the way, he decided to battle them for fun. Managing to win and lose a few times, but level up Ralts a bit as well! He wasn't quite sure they were ready for the Gym yet, but it was a start.

"Welp, we're here," Aster stretched a bit, turning to face him, "I guess we part ways from here... Good luck with your trainer stuff I suppose." She shrugged with a smile, "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"H-Hey wait!" He yelped, reaching for her but flinching and pulling his hand back before making contact, "I just... Well... You've helped me out a lot, its only fair that I repay you right?" He suggested with a nervous laugh, "I figured, maybe I could help you look for that friend of yours?"

Aster's smile faded at his offer, "Eh, I don't think that's a good idea, I wouldn't want to slow down your league challenge after all." She attempted to brush it off.

Wally frowned, "No really, its no problem, I'd be glad to help!"

"Look, Wally," Her tone suddenly becoming serious, "This is a... Personal, matter, alright? I need to handle it by myself."

The deathly calm of her voice sent a chill down his spine, "R-Right I... Sorry I asked..."

"It's whatever, have fun with your Gym battle, maybe I'll see you around town before I leave." She waved him off, walking her own way further into the city.

Wally nodded, "Good luck!" He called out after her, a little sad he wouldn't be seeing her again. But they both had things to do, and he couldn't get hung up now! It was time to get ready and go after that Gym Badge!

He started by heading to the pokemon center. Getting Ralts nice and healed up, before the two headed over to the poke mart. He hadn't really gotten a chance to stock up before leaving home, luckily his own Pokenav was linked to the account his parents had set up for him. It was money meant for him while he was in Verdanturf, but he wasn't going to be using it for that anymore, so he might as well dip into it for some supplies right?

"Hmm, so what do you think we should get?" He asked Ralts, the tiny pokemon now sitting on his shoulder as they walked up and down the aisles of the store. Ralts jumped down, and walked over to a shelf of bagged pokemon food, poking a few bags that had images of other pokemon on them. Wally cocked an eyebrow, "More food huh? I think we've got enough for now don't you?"

Ralts shook his head, hugging the bag with his tiny arms. Wally laughed aloud at him, before picking up his friend and setting him back on his shoulder.

He started off buying a bigger bag for himself. The satchel was fine, but not at all big enough for the supplies he'd need. Now with a large shoulder strap bag he could carry more than enough for their trips. After that, Wally picked up a few potions, antidotes, and 10 pokeballs. As well as a small bedroll he could tuck into the bag. Adding a bit of food for the road, the two left the mart ready for adventure!

 ***BANG***

Wally stumbled back, "Gah! My head!" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Having collided with something just a he walked out the door.

"Ow ow ow!" The voice of a girl sounded, "Yeesh that smarts! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been rushing!"

Wally opened his eyes, blinking as he recognized this girl. She'd been passing through Petalburg just after Brendan did. She had her own bag, wearing a red tank top. Her hair bound by a red bow, "O-Oh its no problem," He assured, "I wasn't really paying attention either." He laughed nervously, "But, I've seen you before, you were in Petalburg the other day right?"

"Oh?" She blinked, "You from there? Yeah I passed through," She smiled, "My name's May."

"Wally," He nodded in response with a smile, "I was just buying some supplies, I'm starting off as a pokemon trainer, this is Ralts." The Tiny Psychic type waving at her with a friendly smile.

May blinked, eyes fixating on the tiny pokemon, "Oh my gosh... That thing is adorable..." She muttered, before blinking, "Oh right, I'm a trainer too!" She grinned, holding up two pokeballs.

Wally blinked, "Oh okay, hey, do you have any idea where I could go to get some more training? Maybe a good place to prepare for the Gym?"

May cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, well... I guess if you came from Petalburg you already went through the forest... But, there is a Route just beyond town, I remember seeing some Trainers up there." She said with a smile, "And there's always the Trainer School." She shrugged.

"Trainer School?" Wally blinked, "That sounds perfect! Thanks for the help!" He said, waving as he started making her way up the street.

"Uh... Okay, bye!" She waved back, somewhat confused.

Wally and Ralts both had their eyes darting all around the city as they walked past the crowds of people. Having never been to such a place before, they were enthralled by the tall buildings and other structures. It was similar to Slateport, but even that place didn't compare in size. It was easy to get distracted, but after nearly an hour of wandering around, they arrived at a modest little building.

He could see a small battlefield out back, meaning this place had to be the school. He took a moment to gather himself and shake off that country boy wonder, before heading inside.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"She wasn't wearing that outfit... But I'd recognize those red eyes anywhere."

"Which way did she go?"

"Just north out of town, I think towards the beach, couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago."

"Thanks!"

"H-Hey what's the rush!?"

Aster was in a near sprint, trying to get to the north exit as fast as she could. She'd never been this close before, she had to reach her before she disappeared again. She was dressed in that stupid Team Magma getup of course, no wonder nobody had recognized the photo before! Aster was kicking herself for not expecting her to be in that disguise, of course she was still manipulating those idiots...

The cityscape disappeared behind her, as she made her way onto the road just beyond. It lead towards the mountains, Meteor Falls to be more specific. But that wasn't her target, to the left she could see a small shoreline sticking out amidst the rocks.

 _"THERE!"_ Her eyes widened, and she nearly tripped. Seeing a familiar figure on the beach. She was holding a pokeball, "No no no no NO!" Trying to run faster, but her sore legs, and tired body were already crying in protest.

A flash of light signaled the release of her big blue dragon. The girl jumping on, and taking off into the skies without ever looking back.

Aster's legs grew weary as she reached the sands, stumbling a bit before she fell to her knees in the shallow water. Panting heavily as the figure was getting further and further away. Disappearing into the clouds. Aster clenched her fists tightly, eyes still cast into the sky, the tide rolling in and splashing against her.

"Grr... ZINNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the heavens, feeling a bit of heat behind her eyes but fighting the urge to let it flow.

Her eyes didn't waver, deadlocked on the clouds as if expecting some kind of response. Before she sighed, and slumped down. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever succeed in this stupid quest... But she couldn't go home, not until it was finished. Aster sighed heavily, looking back up towards the mildly warm water before her and blinking in surprise.

"Oh uh... Hey there?" She said, realizing there was a small fish pokemon before her, just watching her, "Huh... I've never seen a... Whatever it is you are, before." She blinked. The fish pokemon was a light brown color, with big eyes, pink lips and tattered blue fins, "I must have startled you and others with my yelling..." She sighed, laying on her side in the shallows, not really caring about the water occasionally splashing her.

"Sorry about that," She added, absentmindedly talking as she looked up into the sky, "Its just so frustrating, I was _so_ close this time! Like, seconds away from... Well, I guess still don't really know what to say once I find her." Aster sighed shaking her head, she shot a sideways glance at the fish, who was still sitting there watching her with full attention, "I think I'm going crazy, I'm talking to a fish." She chuckled, sitting up in the waters, her white hair matted down wet, "But you're a good listener, here." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a berry, "Eat up!" She smiled, tossing the fish one of the fruits. It eagerly jumped up and chomped on it. Swimming a little closer in the shallows towards her, "What you want more? Alright fine." She sighed and smiled, slowly feeding the pokemon more and more berries.

After a long while, of feeding and talking to the little fish pokemon, Aster was getting a little tired of being wet. And she'd vented a lot of her frustrations, enough so that she was feeling better after another failure. She smiled lightly, petting the pokemon that was now floating beside her in the water, "You know, you're much nicer than my other pokemon..." She noted, petting it gently, "I guess my experience with Pokemon hasn't really been... The best, but you seem like an okay guy- OW!" She yelped, as the fish, bit her finger, "Girl?" She asked, rubbing her hand, the Fish seeming to smile and bounce in the water happily, "Alright, Girl, sheesh," She giggled a little, "I know we didn't really battle or anything... But, do you maybe wanna come with me?"

"Fee!" She answered excitedly, bouncing around and splashing more water, making Aster laugh and splash back playfully.

"Alright! I guess I never really intended to catch pokemon out here, but new friends is always nice." She smiled, pulling out a pokeball from her bag, "Come on in!" Tapping her on the head, the Feebas was sucked inside. Aster chuckled as she disappeared, before blinking, "Whoa..." The realization suddenly hitting her, lifting up the Pokeball as a small grin spread across her face.

 _"I... I just caught my first pokemon!"_


End file.
